Partis de chez Eux
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: Trois des enfants ont assez d'être traités comme des chiens alors qu'ils vont partir, mais seront-ils disparu depuis des années ou pour une journée?


Eh bien c'est la version française d'un chapitre de la suite de "Secret Revealed, Nouvelle Découverte, les problèmes familiaux" sauf que c'est la moitié de ce que ça va être dans le beggining et fanfiction milieu de la suite PAS la fin de celui-ci. S'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi si il ya beaucoup de fautes d'orthographe, mais je pratique d'écrire en français ... ^-^;

* * *

><p>Une petite fille attendit ça mère pendant qu'elle lisait un livre et elle attendait sa mère pleurait de joie et sortait de la pièce avec des larmes dans les yeux et la dame a donner une caresse a sa fille en pleurant et dit, «Je suis enceinte, tu vas avoir une petite sœur ou un petit frère!»<p>

-C'est merveilleux maman, dit la petite fille, elle s'entait toute coups excité que il aura un nouveau membre dans neuf mois. La mère lui met une main dans les cheveux bruns foncé de sa fille et sourie, elle était tellement émut de encore tomber enceinte et que maintenant elle se souvient comment elle a annoncé à son époux que elle était enceinte de leur petite fille.

-Oh Hélée je souhaite que ton père aille bien aimer la nouvelle. disait la dame en mordant le bas de ses lèvres et mettant une main sur son ventre et toute a coups elle a senti des large mains sur ses épaules et la dame se retourne pour voir son mari devant elle et c'est là que elle dit la nouvelle.

-Harry je suis enceinte… tu vas être encore père.» C'était ça la réponse et rien d'autre mais c'était les seules mots qu'elle pouvait sortir pour le moment. Harry sourit et mets ses bras très musclés en l'entour d'elle et lui donne un baisser sur le front et prend sa fille dans ses bras et lui touche son nez avec son pouce et dit, «Tu veux-tu aller avec moi demain à la lunetterie de la Nouvelle Olympe, Hélée?»

-Tu n'a finalement besoin des lunettes, chérie ? Questionnât la dame en mettant une main sur l'épaule d'Harry et Harry lui sourit et met une main sur le ventre de sa femme et il hoche sa tête.

-J'en n'ai bien peur Marina, dit Harry en mettant une main dans ses cheveux bruns foncé. J'ai déjà faite un accident en arrivant de chez nous et il foulait que je parle avec les policiers, ils disent que si je fais encore un accident il prendra ma voiture et que ils enlèveront mon permit conduire.»

-Tu veux-tu que je t'amène? Demanda Marina en caressant le joue d'Harry et il rougit pendant que sa fille sentait maintenant fatiguer et voudrait retourner a maison pour faire une petite sieste. La famille Brillé a revenue à maison pendant qu'Harry aider sa femme débarqué de la camionnette rouge-pompier la petite Hélée c'est rendormi et quand Harry a ouvrit la porte de sa camionnette il a sourie et la pris dans s'est bras en disant que ça va faire du bien à sa fille, il montant doucement les marche pendant qu'il entré dans leur maison.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin la famille est partie à la lunetterie de la Nouvelle Olympe ce pendant en arrivant là ils ont vu le descendent d'Achille et d'Ulysse marché dans le magasin et avec un petit sourire narquois Harry demandât a sa femme de le guider (il voit mais pas si bien que ça) pour qui fait un saut à ses deux amis. Marina étier vraiment contente de cette idée la et elle le guide avec plaisir pendant que leur fille les suivait avec un petit sourire. Que mon père ressemble à un vieux monsieur, pensa Hélée et elle avait le visage très comique, ben on va voir si je peux choisir les lunettes de papa, il voit très mal en ce moment et je l'aime et que je souhaite il pourrait voir mieux…<p>

Elle a soudainement sentit une main sur son épaule et elle n'a pas crié elle s'avait que c'était Alec et Charline et elle se retournât pour voir deux de ses amis qui sourit a grandeur.

-Alors comment tu vas Hélée et pourquoi que ta mère faut qu'elle guide ton père? Demandant Alec qui avait un visage curieux et soudainement une fille plus vielle avec des cheveux noirs à arrêter droite en arrière d'Alec. La jeune fille semblait pas contente et dit : «Alec Cloutier tu n'aies pas supposé de partir sans la permission de papa et maman tu sais très bien ça en plus.»

-Je sais Ariane mais je voulais juste dire bonjour a Hélée, expliqua le jeune descendent d'Atalante et Ariane lui a donné une caresse pendant que Atlanta arrivât avec un visage pas très agréable mais changeant quand elle a vu Charline et Hélée et hochât la tête.

-Comment ça va les filles?» demandé Atlanta en plaçant une mèche de cheveux en arrière de ses cheveux et regarder les enfants qui lui souries et Atlanta demandé à Ariane et Alec de joindre leur père pendant qu'Atlanta va parler aux petits amis.

-On va bien madame Réole- je veux dire Cloutier, dit Hélée et que ça semblait d'être du bégaye mais essayer d'être plus polie, on va très bien Atlanta- ben moi je vais avoir un petit frère ou petite sœur dans neuf mois.

-Toi aussi? Moi aussi je vais avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur dans neuf mois, exclamât Charline qui a soudainement sentit toute excité. Atlanta les félicite d'être bientôt des grandes sœurs et toute a coups Calypso marche vers sa fille qui frottait son ventre et tenait la main sa main et dit avec délicatesse : «Vien t'en ma puce papa doit avoir déjà fini.»

-Bye Hélée a la prochaine-, commençant Charline main interrompu par sa mère qui lui sourit.

-Mais ma fille on va tous aller chez Hélée après ceci, disait Calypso pendant qu'Ugo marchait près d'elles et enveloppé sa femme en une carrasse et lui donne un bec sur les lèvres et il a doucement séparé de son épouse pour déposer sa main sur son ventre et dit : «Je suis très heureux que on va avoir un autre enfant dans quelque mois.»

Cette phrase a soudainement blésée Charline comme si son père voulait que elle soit remplacée par un autre et que il voulait que ça soit par exprès et avec des petite larmes qui ce format dans ses yeux et doucement glisser hors de vue de ses parents et elle était allée dans un petit coin dehors ou que personne peut la voir et elle pleurât. Oui dans un coter elle était très contente d'être une grande sœur dans quelque mois mais elle s'entait que ses parents voulait ce débarrassé d'elle.

* * *

><p>Hélée regardait les lunettes pendant que ses parents et l'optométrie attendez avec de la patience et la petite a toute a coups vu des jolies lunettes rectangulaires et avec de joie elle les prend et les regarde de nouveau, ces lunettes là son simple et pas de détails et Hélée les aimer déjà et elle vite couru vers ses parents en sourient et dit : «Tien papa je n'ai trouvé un qui va te faire super bien et c'est seul là.»<p>

Elle donne à son père et son père lui sourit en hocha de la tête et les mets sur son visage et sourit chaleureusement et donne une caresse à sa fille. Il était tellement content d'avoir une fille comme elle et après cela l'optométrie voulait être seule avec Harry et les deux femelle Brillé sont parties et regarde d'autres lunettes et toute a coups elles voyaient que Calypso était en larmes et disait que c'était la faute d'Ugo si leur petite fille était partie, a cause que Ugo a dit précédemment « Je suis très heureux que on va avoir un autre enfant dans quelque mois.» et que ça faite partirai Charline, Calypso n'était pas folle elle le savait pour que Charline a partie et c'est accoste de ça. Ugo avec des yeux replie d'eaux a pas penser que leur fille penserait qu'ils débarrassant d'elle mais c'était faux ils aiment leur fille benne trop pour ceci. Mais ils sage que la nouvelle du bébé ça a faite Charline tellement contente et excité que elle aurait un petit frère et une petite sœur dans neuf mois. Marina avec inquiétude demande que-ce-passe avec eux et Calypso explique tout et avec de la sympathie elle disait que elle ne peut pas utiliser ses pouvoirs de Claire Voyance pour la retracer quand elle est enceinte et avec de la tristesse les parents Africain parte chez eux pour pleurer de la disparition de leur fille. Ils étaient dehors et s'en n'aller dans la Ford d'Ugo jusqu'à temps ils entendent un enfant pleurer et ça semblait d'être la voix de leur fille, tous les petits enfants peu pleurer comme ça mais ils c'est que ça doit être la voix de Charline. Calypso frottait doucement son ventre en marchant ou que le pleur venez et avec joie elle appelle Ugo que elle a retrouvé leur fille et Ugo courait près de sa fille qui le repoussa et cria : «Que ce vous faites la! Allez-vous-en vous voulez me envoyer- débarrassé de moi, vous m'aimiez plus vous avez créé un autre bébé juste pour me remplacer, oui j'avoue je suis très contente de cela mais vous allez m'ignorer ça c'est certain!»

-Mais non mon cœur pourquoi que on fera ça a notre petite princesse? Questionnât Ugo qui semblé d'être blésée après avoir été poussé par sa fille. Charline à regarder dans les yeux de ses parents qui semblait si inquiété et si démolie que finalement elle l'a a cru. Mes parents ne me mentiront jamais, pensa la jeune descendante d'Ulysse, pourquoi il faut m'en faire?

La petite fille saute dans bras de son père en pleurant discrètement pendant qu'Ugo la tien très fort et Calypso met un bras en l'entour d'Ugo et que elle donnât un baiser sur les cheveux foncés de Charline et doucement Ugo se lève et la famille Paramé marche avec tranquillité jusque au Ford d'Ugo et avec un grand sourire Ugo dit à sa femme que il va dire la bonne nouvelle à ses amis et Calypso hocha la tête. Avec un respire de soulagement Calypso touche avec délicatesse la joue de sa fille et dit en larmes : «Ne fait jamais plus peur à moi pis a ton père de toute notre vie, tu sais qu'on t'aime, tu es notre petite princesse après tout, Charline.»

-Compris maman, disait Charline en faisant le pouce d'en haut. Je ne le ferais plus.

Soudainement les deux femelles Paramé regarde à gauche ou elles voient qu'Ugo il parle a ses deux amis et leur famille et dire que peut-être il va finalement rester a maison mais avec de la tristesse Charline baisse la fenêtre et cria : «Mais papa je veux y'aller chez Hélée, je ne sauverai plus de toi et de maman!»

Ugo sourit et hocha la tête à sa fille et maintenant Charline était contente de ceci. Elle a remonté la fenêtre de l'auto et toute a coups elle s'est endormie pendant que Ugo terminait la conversation avec Harry et Axel et que il est allé dans la voiture et donne un bec sur les lèvres de Calypso et met sa main sur son ventre et commencer de partir et il voit dans le viseur pour voir sa fille endormie.

* * *

><p>Cinque mois plus tard la petite Charline dormait jusqu'à temps que quelqu'un s'assoit accoter d'elle et la petite Charline se réveille et regarda que c'était son père qui lui sourit et soudainement se repose accoter d'elle et il s'en n'aller ouvrir la bouche mais parce que Charline est bien la fille d'Ugo elle a deviné que sa mère aurait un garçon et elle dit : «Alors papa c'est quoi que toi et maman vont appeler mon frère?»<p>

-Je ne le sais pas ma puce, disait Ugo en fermant les yeux et il les ouvre de nouveaux, que penserait tu de… Olivier?

-J'adore ce nom papa il est très beau, exclamât Charline qui lui caresse le cou d'Ugo. Soudainement le téléphone à commencer à sonner et Calypso répond et elle est allée dans la chambre de Charline pour dire que c'est pour elle et Charline répond : «Je parlerai a qui en ce moment?»

Ugo et Calypso lui donne un regard meurtrier qui a donner ses excuses pour son impolitesse mais elle a réalisé que c'était juste Hélée au téléphone et elle ne semblait pas être très contente. Qui se passe avec mon amie, pensa t'elle pendant qu'elle regardât ses parents qui lui fixé dans les yeux, et en plus qui ce passe avec mes parents en ce moment même.

-Je souhaiterai que j'aie au moins une petite sœur mais en place je vais seulement avoir deux frères, disait Hélée de l'autre ligne et sa voix semblait être très aigue, mais en tout cas… pis toi Charline c'est un quoi que tu vas avoir?

-Un petit frère ma chère, disait Charline et dans sa voix elle avait un ton classé et avec ça Calypso à raccrocher au nez d'Hélée ou que ça mit Charline dans un état choque ou qu'elle penserait jamais fera quelque chose comme ça et avec un ton glaciale Calypso dit : «Vilaine petite fille comment ose tu de adresser à ton amie de cette façon!»

-Ta mère a raison _ma fille_, disait Ugo dans un ton aussi glaciale, tu dois être polie au téléphone et surtout avec tes amis.

-Je ne…, commençant Calypso mais tombe paritaire jusqu'à temps qu'Ugo vienne la prendre et la mettre sur le canopée et avec de la colère avec son doigt l'accuse et après ceci lui donne un claque sur la main et cria : «Tu vas rester dans ta chambre pour toute la journée jeune fille!»

Avec des larmes aux yeux Charline hocha de la tête et parte dans sa chambre et pleurât et avec du chagrin dans son cœur elle a décidé de s'en n'aller de chez elle et avec temps de rage dans son corps elle lance un oreiller à elle sur un mur qu'était dans sa chambre et elle a ouvert sa fenêtre de chambre et regarde sa chambre de nouveau et disait avec ses yeux plein d'eau : «Je suis désolé de vous faire ça mais vous serez plus heureuse sans moi et que… vous le regrettera quand vous remarquerai ma disparaissions. Bon je fil pour aller voir Hélée et lui dire mes adieux avant que je disparue pour de bon!»

Au moment c'est quoi que Charline était partie Ugo a commencé à pleurait et un bras était en l'entour de lui et regardait sa femme droite dans les yeux et avec inquiétude Calypso pleurât aussi et avec de très grands respirations le couple est allé marcher vers la chambre de leur fille jusque au faite que Calypso avait un très pressentiment de ceci et en ouvrant la porte qui avait personne sauf que sa fenêtre était ouverte et Calypso hurla d'horreur pendant qu'Ugo a commencer à composer le numéro de sa grand sœur Margaret et le second coups sa répond et la voix dit : «Hello, puis je vous aider?»

-Arica peux-tu passé maman s'il te-plait? Demandât Ugo avec un ton urgent et que il a toute a coups vu que sa femme pleurât avec une photo de Charline quand elle était bébé et un petit animaux à commencer à jacasser et avec un sourire à moitié Calypso mets sa main dans une cage et dit : «Sita c'est quoi que on va faire sans notre petite Charline» et la femelle perruche recommençât a jacasser.

- Tout suite mon oncle Ugo, a dit Arica avec un sourire joyeux et elle appelle sa mère et tout à coup la mère répond : «Salut p'tit frère, comment ça va?»

-Pas bien à vrai dire Charline est partie pis on s'est pas quoi faire pourrait tu nous aider, Margaret? Demandât Ugo avec de l'inquiétude.

-Je… Ugo…, bégayé Margaret essayé de lui expliquer qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir parce-que la Nouvelle Olympe étaient trop loin pour elle, elle demeurant à Rimouski et ça fait un sacré bon boute. Soudain une idée viens dans sa tête et dit : «Mais Ugo tu peux demander a Margarita pour t'aider avec ceci… moi je suis trop loin.»

-Merci Margarita et dit a Arica, Zia et Vincent que je les aime très bien et que c'est la même chose pour Calypso on les aime très bien, disait Ugo avec des larmes dans les yeux et dit au revoir à sa sœur et fermant la ligne et soudainement il recommençât a pleurait.

* * *

><p>La jeune descendante d'Ulysse marchait vitement et elle regarda au ciel et demandât si c'était une bonne idée de faire une fugue de chez elle et dans sa tête elle disait que c'était la seule solution et continua de marchait vite jusqu'à chez Hélée mais c'est quoi que elle a vue vas maintenant rester gravée dans sa mémoire, Charline voyait qu'Harry à donner un coup de claque pendant que Hélée pleurait et Harry cria dans son visage pour aller dans sa chambre et avec de la haine Hélée cria : «Je te haie papa- oh tu sais quoi t'ai même plus mon père je souhaiterai que tu meurs ou se suicider!» et elle part dans sa chambre et que Charline la suivait jusqu'à la chambre de son amie et elle tapé sa fenêtre et avec grande surprise Hélée a ouvert la fenêtre et elle sortait et Charline a mis sa main sur sa bouche pour crier. Hélée avait plein une trace de main rouge sur son visage.<p>

-On n'y va Charline je veux plus savoir d'eux, grincha Hélée avec ses dents avec des larmes dans ses yeux et les deux amis retrouve quelque instants Alec pleurait dans un coin d'un vieux immeuble et avec un sourire triste les filles on dit a Alec que elles partiront à la conquête du monde et avec un sourire faible Alec hocha de la tête et les trois ont couru jusqu'à a temps qu'ils trouvant une sorte de chariot pour que Alec transport les filles et c'est là que ils disparait…

* * *

><p>Quelque année après qu'ils sont partis ils sont soudainement regretter de partir de chez eux et que chaque nuits ils pleurant mais maintenant ils pouvaient rien changer il foulait qu'ils continuent leur vies, asteure âgée de seize ans les trois adolescents veut y retourner à la Nouvelle Olympe mais là il reste à Athènes en Grèce mais la…<p>

-Je m'ennuie de papa et de maman, disait Hélée avec des yeux plein d'eau. Je me demande comment ils ont appelé mes petits frères.

Toute a coups quelqu'un cognai a la porte et Charline ouvrait la porte pendant qu'elle brossa ses cheveux longs et révéla quatre personnes : trois garçons et une fille. Les trois adolescents se demandât c'était qui et le garçon a la peau noir a mis sa main comme si il voulait qu'ils arrêtent de parler et il commençât à parler : «Bonjour mon nom et Olivier Paramé et voici mes inséparables amis Mikaël Brillé, Henri Brillé et Andréa Cloutier.»

-Attends tu viennes juste de dire «Olivier Paramé»? Demandât Charline et le garçon hocha de la tête et avec des larmes de joie et se lançant sur lui et continua avec un «Je suis désolé que ta pas pu me connaitre jusqu'à maintenant et comment vont maman et papa?».

Olivier avec des yeux brouillé a dit : «Papa c'est pendu dans ta chambre quand j'avais juste trois ans et maman m'avait mis dans un orphelinat et qu'après elle est partie dans l'eau pour ce suicider… bah c'est ça que Nikos disait après qui me adopter avec sa femme Lydia.»

C'était come Charline a était frapper par la foudre et elle commençât a pleurait, elle était effondré quand cette nouvelle a sortie de la bouche de son frère et disait «Toute est de ma faute si je m'avais pas échappé de la maison et que j'accepterai les conséquences tout de ça serait jamais arrivé» et continuât a pleurait et son frère la aider pour aller sur le lit et la consola.

-Hello Alec… je suis ta- ta sœur Andréa, avoue Andréa en jouant avec ses doigt et ça pris Alec par surpris et met ses deux mains sur les épaules de sa sœur et dit : «Je n'ai pas de sœur tu dois te tromper…»

-Non Alec je suis bien ta sœur maman le savais pas que elle était enceinte de moi, disait Andréa avec des larmes aux yeux.

-Mais sinon papa et maman…, commençât Alec qui s'élargit et Andréa à arrêter son frère de parler.

-Papa à sauter d'une colline… il s'est suicider et pour maman elle l'a pas pris ça correctement et commençât d'être alcoolique et fumeuse et pour notre grande sœur Ariane… elle est partie dans la forêt pour être jamais revue, exclamât Andréa en pleurant et c'est là que Alec sentait de la rage en lui et contre lui-même en plus…

-J'avais sept ans quand papa est décédé et qu'Ariane est partie pour de bon, disait Andréa et annonçât : «Il faut que vous trois y retourner à la Nouvelle Olympe.»

Hélée qui était accoter de ses deux frère hocha de la tête et que Mikaël tenait sa main pour la réassurer pendant que des larmes coulait des joues. Je m'ennuie tellement de papa et maintenant que je sais maman est décédé en donnât naissance a mes deux petit frères je sais qu'elle est dans un monde meilleur elle va nous surveiller, pensa-t-elle avec des larmes qui continuât a coulait, oh papa pourquoi foulait tu que tu commences de prendre de la drogue et que tu grossie… je suis désolé papa pour t'avoir faite ça. Henri et Mikaël a vu que leur sœur pleur accoste c'est quoi elle a faite il y'a quelque années mais là ça va tout changer les quatre vont redevenir une famille…

* * *

><p>Quand Hélée renterai dans la maison il y'avait une odeur qui empester et avec des larmes elle commençât à aller dans le salon où elle le trouvait directement en manger vitement la bouffe que il y'avait devant lui, Hélée trouvait que son père ressemblait maintenant à Héraclès, il y'avait la même camisole que lui mais sauf que il avait des jeans déchirer et ses cheveux s'était les mêmes que elle s'en souvenait sauf que ils étaient plus court. Harry Brillé n'ai plus le même depuis qu'il a perdu sa fille et après sa femme (et inclus ses deux amis Ugo Paramé et Axel Cloutier) il est devenue plus faible et décider de détruisant sa vie en prenant la drogue et manger en s'il-vous-plait.<p>

-Papa… je suis désolé pour t'avoir faite comme tu es maintenant, à lâcher Hélée en pleurant et approcher de son père qui rota et finalement il la regardait comme c'était un extra-terrestre et ses yeux s'élargit deux minutes après et dit : «Hélée, est-ce-que c'est toi avec ce maquillage et ces piercings… et ce tatouage?»

-Oui papa c'est moi, a dit Hélée est sans perde de seconde Harry donne une grosse caresse comme le bon vieux temps et tous les deux pleurant et Harry avec des larmes aux yeux dit : «Je suis désolé pour t'avoir blésé et te… donnât une claque en plein figure. Je t'aime ma puce.»

-Moi aussi papa, dit Hélée en sautant dans les bras de son père et se sentait fatiguer. Papa peux-tu faire une sieste avec moi?

-Oui ma puce… comme dans le bon vieux temps, disait Harry et il regarde ses deux fils pour dire de nettoyer le degat et que il vont aller manger a quelque pars pour le souper et les deux garçons sourie et obéyit leur père et commençât a nettoyer…


End file.
